The Newcomer
by DKHaku
Summary: A new captain and a new beginning


The Newcomer

Summer was almost over. So much had happened over such a long period of time that it was wierd to be back home in Karakura Town as just your every day average joe. What was it that happened exactly? Ichigo couldn't remember. Having lost is Soul Reaper powers he also lost his memory of anything to do with the Soul Society, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the betrayal of Sosuke Aizen, Rukia Kuchiki and even his most loyal and trusted friend, Zangetsu.

Just because Ichigo couldn't remember doesn't mean that things went silent in the Soul Society either. Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi had been named temporary captain of their respective squads but there were doubts about Momo Hinamori who still seemed to have problems garnering the total respect of Squad 5. In an effort to rebuild her confidence and enhance the squad's skills she had obtained permission from Head Captain Yamamoto to take different squad members each day into the world of the living and train against dummy hollows.

Today the training was going well. Using techniques briefed to them by Shuskei Amagai the squad was working well and even though the dummies had attracted real hollows the squad took it in their stride and easily dispatched them. _Things are going well_, Momo thought to herself as the last hollow had been defeated and the squad was regrouping. Things weren't going to keep going on so well thought; the strong and gradual release of spirit energy had attracted more than just regular hollows as the squad members were about to find out.

"Lieutenant look!"

"What is it? No way!" Momo turned to look and almost fell to her knees as six Gillian class Menos Grande appeared with something much smaller following in tow.

"Everyone spread out into a staggered formation and prepare to use Danku!"

The Soul Reapers spread out as ordered and began to recite the spirit chant for Bakudo 81: Danku. For Gillian class menos this would surely protect them against the Cero or Doom Blasts fired at them at which point they could mount a counter attack.

Momo was more concerned about the one in tow rather then than the Gillians. She had read the reports from Rukia Kuchiki during her time in Hueco Mundo and deteremined the smaller one was an Adjuchas. These are thought to be able to fight at Lieutenant level and as such she was well focused.

While caught up in her own thoughts the Gillians had all fired their Cero at the Soul Reapers who escaped completely unharmed thanks to their use of Kido. Momo ordered them to attack; three Soul Reapers to one Gillian and so the whole squad began to battle it out.

The Adjuchas, robed and hooded, came down to confront her commenting that it surprised him that such a small and frail looking girl could possibly lead these men. He noted her unsteady stance and shaking hands but she managed to stop herself from shaking and took a stance and prepared to fight him.

As it turned out Momo was wrong about this opponent; he drew his own Zanpakto and removed his hood and revealed a broken mask.

"Surely you didn't think me one of those diminutive Adjuchas? I'm beyond them in every way!"

Without hesitating to even finish his sentence the Arrancar attacked catching Momo off guard. "Bakudo number 30 Shitotsu Sansen!"

Out of nowhere three spikes of spirit energy launched themselves toward the Arrancar pinning him to the nearest wall. He noted to Momo that the Kido couldn't hold him for long at all but it was just enough for Momo to call for reinforcements and the authorization request for Gente Kaijo or Limit Release so she would be able to fight at full power against the Arrancar.

Not long after that the Arrancar broke free of her Kido and began to attack with a quick and powerful flurry of blows some of which Momo could not counter or dodge. Meanwhile the other squad members had finished off the Gillians but found themselves preoccupied by a small army of hollows. "Snap Tobiume!" Releasing her Zanpakto would give her an edge, and combined with her use of Kido she could go toe-to-toe with the Arrancar, at least for a while.

The two began to square off and gradually the Arrancar began to overwhelm Momo. Her attacks seemed useless on him. Her Kido couldn't hold or hurt him and her blade had no effect. He began to taunt her saying that she fails as Lieutenant and isn't worthy to be killed by his sword. "Hado 73 Soren Sokatsui!" A gigantic electric blast of spirit energy hit the Arrancer square in the chest but seemed to have no effect but ammusement on him. He raised his sword ready to finish her and she closed her eyes saying her goodbyes to her friends.

An age had passed. How long was he going to stand there? How long would he let her live for? Unable to do anything against him; it was torture! She peeked an eye open expecting to see him lowering his sword down on her to finish her but all she saw what a coat of white and the squad 5 emblem on its back. She looked further up, daring with hope to see Captain Aizen from her memories saving her as he did in her first year at the academy. Her hope faded gradually as she saw long purple locks of hair and heard a wierd almost girlish laugh.

"Who in Hell's name are you?" Outraged at being interrupted from his kill the Arrancar unleashed a full flurry of attacks on the newcomer, all of which were efforlessly countered.

"I'll give you an answer. I am... a Demon." With that the newcomer opened up a few quick slashes with his sword forcing the Arrancar back. Raising his hand in a fist and extending the middle and index finger he smiled and as he smiled and six wide beams of light slammed into the Arrancar's midsection holding him in place. Astounded Momo had failed to notice Captain Restu Unohana from Squad 4 at her side.

"Who is he Captain? How does he use Kido without saying a name or spirit chant?"

"He is Souji Ukita. He used to be captain of squad 9 before Kaname Tousen but was promoted to Squad 0. Rest now, you're safe."

Souji and the Arrancar began battling it out. Souji likened it to playing with a toy and commented frequently on how he enjoyed his new toy. Becoming exceedingly outraged and angered by the way he was being referred to, couple with the fact that despite his best efforts he could not land a hit on Souji he began fighting more wildly than ever. This of course resulted in further joyful laughter from Souji and the further irritation of the Arrancar. Souji had blocked another attack and with his free had fired a kido point blank range into the Arrancar which sent him slamming into the nearest building.

"Please don't tell me this is the best you can do friend. You're a fun toy but really there has to be more to someone like you. Stop being so serious and have fun here!"

"You think I'm playing around? You're right!" The Arrancar fired a Cero at Souji with such force and power that even though he was able to stop a direct impact it still sent him flying into a building. Sensing an opening the Arrancar charged for Souji only to be caught again by Shitotsu Sansen and pinned to the wall. "Bones of beasts scattered far and wide, stable crimson crystal, steel wheels, wind in action, and they sky at rest. The sound of flying arrows. Hado 64, Raikohou!" A great shot of yellow lighting surged towards the Arrancar, the spirit energy from it cause Momo to break out in a cold sweat.

Captain Unohana explained that Souji's use of kido exceeded that of even Captain Yamamoto and the swordsmanship was on equal level. Souji's only downfall in Yamamoto's view was the fact that he played with his enemy for an extended time before finishing them off. He had an uncanny knack to match exactly any opponents skill and strength and ware them down to the point where they could no longer fight. Only when Souji became bored of his toys did he finish them. Unohana also noted that of all the Soul Reapers no-one knew what Souji's Shikai looked like or did because he had never had to use it in battle.

The other squad members had finished with the hollows and were now gathered around Lieutenant Hinamori or heading back to the Soul Society under Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu's orders. Those gathered were watching with awe as Souji played along with the Arrancar and noted that he intentionally shifted the balance of the fight from his advantage to the Arrancar's advantage. He was really just playing and having a good old time.

Finally having grown tired of the game the Arrancar called the release command of his sword transforming himself into his Resurrecion form. A praying mantis like creature but far stronger, faster and able to fire Cero's in rapid succession. Highly amused by this little trick Souji began an attack only to be beat back by multiple Cero blasts but managing to avoid getting hurt. The Arrancar began a long flurry of powerful and deadly blows all of which Souji managed to successfully counter but the effort was taking its toll.

Having knocked Souji to the ground the Arrancar decided he had won and asked Souji if he had any last words.

"Well, all good things must come to an end, and I'm afraid that the end to come is yours. Bakudo number 1, Sai!" The binding spell wouldn't hold the transformed Arrancar for long but it was long enough for Souji to get his finisher in.

"Hado number 90, Kurohitsugi!" A box of black energy had enveloped the Arrancar and what looked like spears began to pierce the box surely cutting its victim to pieces. Once the spears and fully penetrated the box it faded revealing the Arrancar alive, but seriously wounded.

"A little weak it looks like. I must be tired. Oh well, just going to have to finish you off the old fashioned way." Souji began walking towards the Arrancar, a joyful smile on his face.

Suddenly he felt a twinge of pain and the warm trickle of blood going down his arm. His smile faded and a look of shock and awe replaced it. He looked ahead with eyes unseeing as he touched the spot where the blood originated from. Holding his hand up he slowly looked down and saw his own blood, then he looked across to his arm and saw the smallest cut, small but it was there.

As suddenly as he stopped the area became bathed in a spiritual pressure so strong even Unohana gasped and a bitter wailing was heard from the weakened Arrancar.

"Why did you do that! Do you know what you have done! You ruined everything!" He yelled angrily at the Arrancar and continued:

"We were having so much fun! Then you had to go and get serious on me! How dare you!" He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"When a toy is no longer fun to play with, you have to throw it out with the rest of the trash!" He slowly drew his sword and called its release command.

"Reign forever in eternal darkness! Ryu-kishin!" The area became bathed in darkness and shafts of blue lightning created by powerful and overflowing spirit energy swirled around them. "Eien no Yami, don't worry, this is just your funeral procession; pretty isn't it? The lights make it impossible for you to escape while magnifying the killing power of my blade thousands of times over, and with each surge that power raises exponentially. In other words, you'd better not let me touch you with this or you'll die, and you don't want to die do you?" He began to walk slowly towards the Arrancar and then suddenly he appeared behind him still facing the direction he was. He'd put away his sword and the darkness receeded revealing the Arrancar to be a statue The lightning fast way he had slashed the Arrancar was enough to completely reduce him to ashes, as most things struck by lightning would be. A light breeze blew the remains away and soon there was nothing left but the memory.

Taking a long breath he looked over at Momo and Unohana and noticed that Momo had fainted. A quick look at Isane and the other squad members made him realize he had not let up on the release of his spiritual pressure and it overwhelmed them. They waited for Momo and Isane to wake and then gathered the rest of the squad and returned to the Seireitei where members of Squad 4 were ready to provide aid.

On the way he introduced himself to Momo:

"I'm Souji Ukita. Old man Yama asked me to come through and take over as Squad 5 captain now that Aizen isn't around anymore. A shame that, he was so talented. Anyway I'm glad to meet you Lieutenant Hinamori; I hope you don't expect too much from me because I'll probably let you down a lot, but I'm going to try my best."

"Forgive me Captain but maybe I'm the one who should be saying that. I haven't managed much in the last few months even after Izuru and Shuhei got made acting captain of their squads."

"Progress is measure each with its own stick Lieutenant, so don't you worry about that. I'll have everything put to rights soon enough and you'll be much stronger by the time I'm finished...or you'll be dead; I hope you won't be dead."

They returned to the Seireitei in silence after that leaving Momo slightly worried, but this new captain has such a friendly and care-free demeanour she couldn't help but feel at ease. Yes, things were going to be alright in Squad 5. From now on, they were going to be alright.


End file.
